


死亡赋格

by ShinkuDaw



Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 战争毁了一切
Relationships: Shinku/Suigintou (Rozen Maiden)
Kudos: 3





	死亡赋格

**Author's Note:**

> 二战AU  
> OOC预警

清晨的黑色牛奶我们在傍晚喝它   
我们在正午喝在早上喝我们在夜里喝   
我们喝呀我们喝   
我们在空中掘一个墓那里不拥挤   
住在那屋里的男人他玩着他的蛇他书写   
他写着当黄昏降临到德国你的金色头发呀   
玛格丽特   
他写着步出门外而群星照耀他   
他打着呼哨就唤出他的狼狗   
他打着呼哨唤出他的犹太人在地上让他们掘个坟墓   
他命令我们开始表演跳舞 

一九三五年九月十五日，真红坐在咖啡厅里看着窗外柏林一如既往繁华的街景，狂欢的人群涌出家门，脸上带着大同小异的狂热化的喜悦，真红从没想过自己的民/族被剥夺公民权会让这些雅利安人狂喜成这样。  
她发出一声轻蔑的咂嘴声，最后又无可奈何地拿起自己面前的红茶，像是想要报复什么一样一饮而尽，并因此烫到舌头。  
两年前魏/玛/共/和/国垮台时真红就隐隐约约察觉到有些不对的地方，不过彼时她远在丹麦的哥本哈根的理论物理研究所，那个有着亲和微笑的导师的指引下真红完成了她的学业，尽管期间她无数次因为收到“很有趣的观点”①这种评价而近乎崩溃，但尼尔斯·玻尔是那种让你无法生气的类型，即使是暴躁得像TNT火药一样随时会炸裂的泡利在他身边都不由自主地会同意他的观点，真红对自己的导师自然只有敬佩。  
一九三三年她回到风雨飘摇的德国，她亲爱的祖/国，惊奇地发现自己的境遇出现了翻天覆地的变化，如果说反常塞曼效应还不足以让真红疑惑的话，雅利安人分外一致地点燃的对犹太人的仇恨对于真红来说简直无解。  
公民权被剥夺的第一天，真红坐在咖啡厅无所事事地看着街景，就在这时她想起水银灯。

其实真红理应想起水银灯，她在哥本哈根时最好的同学和最大的对手，当然，和真红不同，她是血统纯正的雅利安人——这么说似乎有点讽刺，她们本来都不相信血统出生这些虚无的东西。  
不久前水银灯写信告诉她自己在接受军/事/训/练，她对第/三/帝/国的成立显得热血沸腾，某位小胡子先生的演讲极大地鼓舞了她报/效/祖/国的心情，水银灯热衷于每天等在收音机前，听到那个低沉坚定仿佛施了魔法的声音许诺的一切，生存空间、一/战耻辱的冲刷、这个世界上最优秀的民/族，老实说真红觉得她也有点狂热了，尽管在哥本哈根时她们还曾经出奇一致地坚信过学术理应独立于政/治外并高于政/治。  
水银灯唯一不同意的观点是小胡子先生关于犹太人的演说，尽管他的演讲慷慨激昂振奋人心，尽管似乎所有人都已经对犹太人恨之入骨，但哥本哈根的经历太过深刻，无数次彻夜长谈、无数次理论上的针锋相对，无数次试图找到灵感时一起看的日出……所有这些零零碎碎的记忆拼凑在一起，让她不得不承认，与帝/国/元/首的理论不同，至少在真红身上，她看不出犹太人有任何不如雅利安人的地方。

“亲爱的水银灯：  
老实说我现在感觉相当糟糕，你知道的，明明是你深爱的祖/国，却将你放逐的感觉。  
我已经很久不研究物理学了，可敬的玻尔要是看见我现在这样无所事事地颓废度日的样子，想必会失望透顶。但我依旧做不到，我的大脑快要生锈了，回国以后发生的种种都让我想要逃脱，虽然我不能，你知道的，罗真家的女儿从不做逃兵，父亲给我教育中多次强调过我的骄傲与我脚下的土地息息相关。  
好吧，要是你想要嘲笑我家族给我的教育的话尽管来吧，连我都觉得父亲的话在事实面前苍白无力，可有什么办法？‘罗真家的女儿必须、从不、永远……’这种句式已经像与生俱来的本能一样刻进我的血肉里。  
一九三三他们悬赏十万征集爱因斯坦先生的头颅时我就已经感觉糟糕透顶了，现在我向你保证，这种事也将降临在我身上，希望那时我还能保持罗真家女儿的礼仪来面对……哦，不对，和爱因斯坦先生相比我只是个无足轻重的小人物，用不着这么巨大的数额，自有人会处置我。  
希望未来能好一点，现实已经让我感觉尴尬不堪了。  
你的训练还好吗？当然我知道这话是不需要疑问的，没有我的场合你从来都是第一……想到我最可爱的朋友和最可敬的对手即将成为帝/国/空/军的一员真是令人热血沸腾。  
你要注意安全，我为你骄傲。  
你忠诚的朋友，真红·罗真”  
真红放下笔，走向邮局，这是她所剩无几的权/利之一，虽然真红不知道什么时候会再次被剥夺。  
这个国/家正在发疯，她无比清晰地意识到，悲哀的是真红无法阻止它的疯狂，一切都已经被点燃，帝/国的失业率几乎为零，人/民充满了对祖/国的热爱，所有人都在畅想伟大前程，孩子们视元/首为偶像，他改变了一切，以一种完美得令人毛骨悚然的方式。

四月艾米·诺特的死亡对真红来说已经难以容忍，这个伟大的数学家在真红回国的那一年被剥夺了教书的权利，四月的那次手术导致了她的去世，然而真红总觉得要是她留在故土而不是异国他乡的美国的话，或许也不会离开得那么早。  
对于一个搞理论物理的人来说，真红有点过于感性化了。  
①：设定真红为玻尔的学生，尼尔斯·玻尔是个彬彬有礼极具亲和力的人，他不赞成一个观点甚至认为是在胡说八道时惯用的表达方式是“很有趣”。

“亲爱的真红：  
对于你提出的忧虑，我认为无需担心，形式会慢慢好转的，你知道的，我们会彻底冲刷在一/战中受到的耻辱，失去的阿尔萨斯和洛林还将夺回，就像我们曾经从法/国手中夺走它们那样。  
让我不舒服的消息是泡利先生加入美国国籍了……当然，当然，我承认当/局对你们的做法实在是过分，你知道我一直很崇拜泡利先生，他没有留在祖/国真是让我难过，元/首本不应该这样做的。谢天谢地，海森堡先生还留在国内，他一向爱/国，我们都知道。  
飞行员的训练比我想象得更艰苦，但我不在乎，我热衷于此，如同我曾经热衷于与你就湍流问题讨论上五个小时一样，当我驾驶着心爱的战/机飞翔在一望无际的森林上方时，内心的满足感难以言喻。  
我们的祖/国正在复苏，我们即将用世界一流的科技、军/事、政/治水平铸造一个钢铁帝/国，我们即将征/服欧/洲，英国和法国强加于我们的耻辱终将洗刷，而我们会千百倍地让它们体会失败，一九一九年的耻辱沦为过去，展现在我们面前的未来无限壮阔，《凡/尔/赛/合/约》？让它见鬼去吧！第/三/帝/国的生存空间即将延伸至全世界，而我们将一起见证这个伟大辉煌的时代！  
请不用担心，即使在有你的场合我也依然会是第一，飞行员的训练中从来没有人比我更优秀。  
我相信伟大的元/首也将认识到问题，给予你们合法的身份，我发誓，他那样伟大、睿智、坚定的人必然会发现你们和每个优秀的雅利安人一样，我们是平等的，形势对你们而言或许不太好，但你要等，总有好起来的一天。  
愿上帝保佑你。  
你忠诚的朋友，水银灯”

水银灯接到真红的信后匆忙回信，最后的签名龙飞凤舞，带着满腔的喜悦，她走出大门，望着一望无际的树木和这个闪闪发光的全新的世界。  
一切都会好起来的，她是这样地相信着的，如同德/意/志即将在世界昂首挺胸一般，真红他们的境遇也会好起来的，爱因斯坦先生和泡利先生都会回来，他们是这个国家最优秀的人啊。或许当一切转好后她和真红还能重回哥本哈根的研究所，玻尔先生会热烈欢迎他为之骄傲的两个学生，永远带着亲和笑容的玛格丽特女士②还会像以前一样为她们倒上各自喜欢的红茶和代田稔博士刚刚研发的养乐多③……

两个月后她听说真红的生活越来越艰难，被剥夺公民权的她几乎寸步难行。  
水银灯并未想太多，她依旧全身心地投入训练中。

三年后的十一月，那个犹太商店的玻璃明晃晃地躺在大街上灼人眼球的夜晚④，水银灯才意识到事情的可怕。更糟糕的是她听说了关于集/中/营的传闻，已在军/中服/役的水银灯几乎是恶狠狠地扑向电话：“真红！真红！”  
“我父亲被他们抓住了。”她听见电话那头异常虚弱的声音，那个在物理界所向披靡的女孩声音在颤抖，“他们把他送到萨/克/森/豪/森/集/中/营/⑤中……我很担心他……我有可能见不到他了……我没有像他教我的那样做，我逃跑了，我藏起来了，我在地下室，罗真家的女儿明明从不做逃兵的……水银灯……”  
“藏得严实一点，不确定安全的话就不要出去了，我向你保证一切都会好起来的，一切都会。现在你要保证你自己的安全，湍流问题还没解决，海森堡先生说你很有希望的……你知道的对吧？藏起来，乖乖的。”

几天后她接到真红的信，很简单的一行字，“我父亲去世了。”  
水银灯捏着信纸站在风中，她是再也见不到那个祥和的绅士了，既有犹太人与生俱来的精明头脑又有一切老派绅士都会有的优雅体面。她觉得眼睛有点干涩，在风中站着却哭不出来。  
“为了那个未来，我们必须付出代价。”她暗暗捏紧拳头。

一九三九年九月一日，德/国入/侵波/兰。  
“不知道在何方的真红：  
你该庆幸玛丽·居里在五年前过世了，要是她活着见到这惨绝人寰的一切，你难以想象她那柔和的面容会怎样痛苦地扭曲。  
那是她最深爱的祖/国，她是我们最敬爱的科学家，我从未想过有一天我们的祖/国会做出这般让她绝望的事情。  
有些事情执行起来永远比想象的难。  
我从战场回来了，帝/国白白培养我这么一个飞行员了，我感到深深的惭愧，然而我真的无法克服心理障碍，我上不了战场，父亲也觉得太危险了，他只有我这么一个女儿。  
不过没关系，家/族的人脉关系足以给我找一份同样报/效/祖/国的工作，真的，父亲已经将一切安置妥当了。  
他不让我见你，他说我有个犹太朋友是家族的耻辱，我清楚地知道他在说谎，但我无法反驳他。  
正好，我现在也找不到你了，真红，你现在在哪里？  
至少……我想知道，你还活着吧？  
我该早点察觉一切的，一九三五年的时候我还来得及把你送往美国，或者一年后，至少一九三六年，玻恩先生被剥夺国籍的时候，我该察觉的。我很对不起你，但我不知道你现在在哪里。  
真希望这封信能寄得出去。  
你最忠诚的，水银灯”

②玛格丽特：玻尔的妻子  
③乳酸菌：根据百科是1930年代田稔培养出益生菌，但lz不确定1933年的丹麦是不是已经有养乐多了……如有错误请忽略  
④指水/晶/之/夜，1938年11月9日至10日凌晨，德国民/众（实际是党/卫/军）“自发性”地对犹太人的商店、教堂、住所进行的袭/击  
⑤水晶之夜大约3万名16岁至60岁的犹太男子在自己家里被捕，送往达/豪、布/痕/瓦/尔/德和萨/克/森/豪/森/集/中/营。估计死于集/中/营的，大约有2,000-2,500人

清晨的黑色牛奶我们在夜里喝  
我们在早上喝在正午喝在傍晚喝  
我们喝呀我们喝  
住在屋子里的男人他玩着蟒蛇他书写  
他写着黄昏降临到德国他的金色头发呀  
玛格丽特  
你的灰色头发呀苏拉米斯我们在风中  
掘个坟那里不拥挤

一九四零年，爱因斯坦获得美国国籍。  
真红被装在阴暗潮湿的火车车厢里，恐惧地盯着前方无限延伸的铁轨。  
至此，她所熟悉的那些可敬的人，全都因为战争变得一团糟——玛丽·居里的祖/国被占/领，泡利和爱因斯坦逃往美国，生性寡淡的狄拉克不得不接手玻恩的两个学生，年迈的普朗克因为保护犹太裔物理学家而被当/局仇视……只有海森堡还留在祖/国，这个德/意/志/民/族出品的绝对优等生，虽然真红已经听到传言说他和玻尔的关系相当紧张了。  
“这就是我的祖/国。”她坐在冰冷的车厢里暗暗握紧拳头，“这就是我的祖/国所做的一切。”  
可是我爱它，别无选择。

她的身边站着两个活泼的年轻女子，她们始终带着漂亮的微笑，两人都有沉静优美的栗色头发，眼睛蓝得像博登湖的湖水。⑥  
“你们是姐妹吗？”她转过头去问她们，依旧保持着罗真家女儿应有的彬彬有礼的语气。  
“不，”两人异口同声地回答，声音好听得像风铃作响，“我们是恋人。”⑦  
真红惊讶地瞪大眼睛，最后在两人相似的笑容中投降：“真不可思议……我还以为只有犹/太/人才会被送进集/中/营。”  
“在元/首的眼中，”两人中看起来更沉稳的一个带着嘲讽的笑，“所有的少数派都是有罪的。”  
真红沉默了，随后她伸出手：“真红·罗真。”  
两个女孩都笑了，先后和她握手：“翠星石。”“苍星石。”  
翠星石看着窗外不断消逝的风景，笑容像是定格在脸上一样，用一种毫无理由地乐观的语气斩钉截铁地下结论：“下个春天我们就会回来的。到时候野花开得漫山遍野，祖/国取得了伟大的胜利，我们也不再是日/耳/曼/民/族的对立面。”  
她转过身看向真红和苍星石：“我是这样坚信着的。”

下车的时候真红她们排着队等待检/阅，纳//////

粹对老年人倒是出乎意料地客气，彬彬有礼地称呼他们为“先生”“女士”，请他们离开队列离开“去做身/体/检/查”，然而真红后来再也没见过那群消失在春季温蓝天空下的老年人。  
黑色的狼狗蹲着看向他们，伸长舌头发出阴沉的低喘，那是一种会沉淀在最深处梦境的声音，狼狗的眼睛锐利得像刀，随时都能扑过来将他们撕成碎片。  
在哥本哈根时真红养了两只狗，但从一九四零年以后她这辈子都没能摆脱对这种动物的恐惧。它们总是出现在她的噩梦中，从火车上下来的一瞬间就扑过来，撕碎自己的身体。  
她等待着，无论是喊到名字还是没有喊到，她都等待着。真红并不觉得自己有多大的可能性活下来，只是罗真家的女儿从不做逃兵，何况她是伟大的尼尔斯·玻尔的学生，这两个身份彻底断了她的退路。  
被喊到名字的后果是被带走，被带走的后果是死亡。  
不被喊到名字的后果是被关/押，被关/押的后果是持续劳动到丧失劳动能力，丧失劳动能力的后果是死亡。  
殊途同归，都是死亡。  
真红想自己至少还要保持点最后的优雅，她的红裙依旧一丝不苟，她站得笔挺，她的平视前方神情冷静，她努力让自己看上去还是那个在哥本哈根时聪明高傲的物理学家。

“翠星石。”“苍星石。”军/装/笔挺的军/官不带感情地报出这两个名字，真红的瞳孔一瞬间放大，她转过头看着那两个始终带着笑容的姑娘，更沉稳的苍星石走出队列，她的笑容凛冽得像是高岭之花，紧紧攥着翠星石的手，长发的女孩走出时一个踉跄没有站稳，苍星石拽住她，露出一个柔和的微笑。  
“不要怕。”她说，轻声而坚定。  
翠星石低下头看着集/中/营铁板似的地面，最后抬起头露出一个带着泪水的笑容：“我不怕。”她把握在自己手中的手攥得更紧些。  
然后她们同时看向真红，望向她们的冰蓝色瞳孔里写满了难以名状的感情，于是她们向她笑了笑，就像即将受难的耶稣一样，以微笑拯救世人，她们即将赴死，可是活下来的人是无罪的。  
真红看着她们远去的背影，她知道自己和这对情侣再也没有再见的机会了。  
她强忍着泪水，觉得血液一点点凉下去，她无力与她们告别，她也不知道自己的生死。  
活下去其实就是一种罪孽。

真红最后获得了苟延残喘的机会，她和一群女/囚走在一起，有人暗暗提醒她：“姑娘，你的裙子颜色太鲜艳了，被伊尔玛·格蕾泽⑧见到就是一场灾难。”  
真红笑了笑，装作不在意地向前走，然后慢慢弯下腰，假装跌倒一般抓起一把土洒在自己的裙子上，再用沾满尘土的手拍拍自己的脸。  
活下去就是一种罪孽。  
可是我还想活下去。  
⑥因为想写纪实风的原因，此处苍翠姐妹的瞳色和原作不同  
⑦除了广为人知的犹/太/人之外，集/中/营还关押着同性恋者和各国战俘  
⑧女/囚/集/中/营的看/守/长，本身十分貌美，但嫉妒心病态，酷爱残杀美/女

真红换上黑白条纹的囚徒服，她轻蔑地看了一眼自己身边由两块木板组成的“货架”，这就是她们的床了。然后她走出去，准备接受一整天的劳动。

在集中营的第/二/天，天亮得有点早，烟囱源源不断地喷出灰色的粉末碎屑，像一场大雪，春天里灰色的雪。

清晨稀薄的空气中没有花香，理所当然地理应如此，集/中/营中所有人的任务只有劳动和死亡，春天不属于他们，就像翠星石一样，她曾经相信过下一个春天她们就能回家，可这多么荒谬。  
远远地她看见一身灰色军/装的女人，银色的长发被扎成利落的单马尾，距离太远看不清她的样貌。  
真红的心脏狂跳起来，她不清楚那个女人的身份，但她无端地有一种糟糕的预感，毕竟雅利安人很少会有那种银色的头发。  
牵着黑色狼狗的女人显然也看见她了，她经过她们劳动的队列，拿着公文包，走向停在集/中/营门口的吉普车，几个看管真红她们的看守深深向她鞠躬，眼中写满崇敬。  
她和真红已经足够接近了，近到真红能看见她圆形的帽徽和右胸的鹰徽⑨，还有那双自己曾经无比熟悉的血腥玛丽般妖异的眼睛。  
水银灯。

水银灯走过她如同走过所有人一样，目不斜视，真红从未想过她家族的人脉关系给她找到的报/效/祖/国的工作会是这样，她现在军衔多高了？至少该做到中/尉了吧？看她那身妥帖合身的笔挺军装，她斜带在头上的帽子，她锃亮的长靴……  
她不是自己认识的水银灯了。  
⑨此处其实是不符合历史真实的，水银灯穿的灰色军装设定为国/防/军，包括特意强调的右胸的鹰徽和圆形的帽徽都是国/防/军和党/卫/军的区别，而且党/卫/军才有黑色军/装（虽然不合适但我还是要吼一嗓子黑色军装真的很帅很帅很帅……）而集中营的工作人员几乎全部是党/卫/军，所以理论上水银灯是不可能在集/中/营工作的，然而党/卫/军实在是太TMD十恶不赦了……我还是不想让汞灯变成那种扭曲无比的角色……

他叫道到地里更深地挖你们这些人你们另一些  
现在喝呀表演呀  
他抓去腰带上的枪他挥舞着它他的眼睛  
是蓝色的  
更深地挖呀你们这些人用你们的铁锹你们另一些  
继续给我跳舞

一九四一年，海森堡成为德国研制原/子/弹/核/武/器的领导人。  
在集/中/营多后真红等来了自己的舍友，两人相见的一瞬间都瞪大了眼。  
“雏莓。”真红喊出那个名字，声音并不大，带着点颤颤巍巍。

形销骨立。  
这是雏莓见到真红后的第一感想。形销骨立。那个哥本哈根时的大小姐已经不复存在，站在她面前的真红曾经闪闪发光的金发变得黯然，冰蓝色的瞳孔中早已失去了她熟悉的光芒，雏莓拉住她的手，顷刻意识到被自己握住的那只手苍白冰冷，并且瘦削得能够清楚感受到皮肤下的血管。  
她愣了很久不敢与这个形销骨立的女人相认，记忆中的真红还应该是那个拿着红茶和玻尔先生讨论理论物理的女孩，因为天才而成为前辈们最赏识的学生，最寡言少语的狄拉克先生都乐意和她长谈，海森堡先生和她下国际象棋时总是输，结束时狄拉克总是默默把正确合理的步骤演算出来告诉海森堡然后冷眼看他瞬间的苦笑，玻尔先生过来时偶尔会警告他们不要老是下棋否则找索末菲告状……  
“真红，”她最后喊出那个熟悉的名字，“在哥本哈根的时候……”她问出一个似乎有些不合时宜莫名其妙的问题，“你最敬仰的是谁，在所有的前辈里？”  
“非要说的话……”真红思考片刻，“泡利狄拉克玻尔当然都很敬仰，但最敬仰的，还是海森堡。”  
“为什么？”  
“他为量子论带来了黎明的曙光啊，测不准原理的影响你又不是不知道……何况海森堡还是那样值得尊重的人，有点孩子气的笑容，大孩子一样的性格，和我也是所有前辈中最谈得来的一位，我们的哲学理论出乎意料地相近。而且你知道的，他是个很干净的人，近乎天真，一直觉得全世界的科学家应该联合起来造福人类……总而言之，”她对雏莓笑了笑，“对我来说，海森堡先生既是师长又是信仰。”  
是信仰啊。  
最坏的可能性已经出现了啊。

“我为你带来了一些外面的信息。”雏莓平静地看着她，“他已经成为帝/国/研/制/原/子/弹/的领导人。”  
有什么一直压在心底的东西碎裂了。  
真红竟然出乎意料地平静。  
“我早该想到了。”她最后这样说。  
“战/争夺走了一切。第/三/帝/国/夺走了一切。我的父亲。我的自由。我的信仰。我的水银灯。”她坐在“货架”上，时至今日真红依然不愿意将它称为床。  
我的水银灯。  
她现在变成了一个魔/鬼，她每天拎着公文包从我面前经过，她从未看过我一眼，她和当初一样冷漠高傲一丝不苟，我从未见过她的时间表出过差错，她现在在干着一些为人类所鄙夷的事情，依旧带着她从哥本哈根理论物理研究所那儿培养出来的精确和完美。  
她身不由己。  
但她甚至看不出尝试挣脱的痕迹。

“玻尔先生呢？玛格丽特女士呢？”真红歪着头问，她真高兴见到自己少年时代的好友。  
“玻尔先生和海森堡决裂了。他们在哥本哈根进行了一场长谈，事后两人都对此讳莫如深。唯一可以确定的是他们维持了很久的父子般的感情彻底破碎了。”  
“真替他们遗憾。”  
“所以我讨厌政/治，本来所有人都好好的，我们熟知的、我们敬仰的，所有那些可亲可敬的人都好好的，但战争爆发了，他们分属不同的阵营，于是一切都变了，他们甚至相互仇视了。”  
真红缄默不言，然后她望着雏莓，露出一个以前绝不会露出的笑容：“你现在还不懂。过不了多久你就会明白极端情况下人类会怎样地发疯，你现在甚至都不能斥责海森堡的做法，他做错了什么？他必须服务自己的国家，他爱德意志，他良心上的煎熬是我们的成千上万倍，他违背本意地在做一件绝不人道的事情，但如果他不这么做，也许祖/国又要蒙受比一九一九年更为可怕的浩劫……一战过后的生活，我们都明白。谁也不想让下一代过那种生活，对吧？”⑩  
“我难以想象你会为他辩护。”雏莓紧锁眉头也坐下来。  
“不仅是为他。”真红顿了顿，“在我意识到水银灯的作为之后，我一直是这样安慰自己的。”

⑩可以参看话剧《哥本哈根》，事实上对于德国的“铀计划”，海森堡的内心是极其复杂的，一方面是对自己祖/国的热爱和一战后不堪回首的记忆，另一方面又是对全人类的良心。这对一个人的内心绝对是极大的考验。

“真红。”一天伤筋动骨的劳作后雏莓躺在货架上，她不敢转身，怕自己从狭窄的木板上掉下去，在黑暗中她呼唤着那个自己熟悉的名字，“真红。”  
“怎么了？”金发女孩望向她，雏莓发现就算是在最深沉的黑暗中真红的眼睛依然闪烁着光芒。  
“我今天在集/中/营的地面上……看到一朵小花。”雏莓的语气天真愉悦，虽然压低了声音却依然掩饰不了雀跃，“我还以为我在这儿见不到花了呢。”  
“不过是一朵小花而已，路边的野花吧？”这样说着，真红的表情还是微微有些松动。  
“如果我死了，真红，”雏莓的表情无比认真，“我会想，我死在一个还有花开的地方。那就不算太差，对吧？”  
“你不会死的。”  
“为什么？我们都有可能死，我没见过谁活着离开这儿。但是至少这儿还有花。如果我的画板还在的话，我想把它画下来，它很弱小，但还是很美。”  
“也许会有奇迹发生。也许过不了多久战争就会结束。也许我们都能等到活着回去的那一天。”  
雏莓的瞳孔在黑暗中明灭了几下，随后她有点疲倦地闭上眼睛：“也许吧，如果足够幸运的话。但我真喜欢那朵花，它是白色的，看到它的时候感觉世界都亮了。”她顿了顿，“如果我和花只能有一个活下来的话，我希望是它，毕竟它那么美。”  
真红没再多说什么：“明天我陪你一起去看看花。现在先睡吧，晚安。”  
“晚安，做个好梦，真红。”

清晨的牛奶我们在夜里喝  
我们在正午喝我们在早上喝我们在傍晚喝  
我们喝呀我们喝  
住在那屋子里的男人你的金发呀玛格丽特  
你的灰色头发呀苏拉米斯他玩着蟒蛇

一九四一年的冬天，真红发了高烧。  
集/中/营的医院是个见鬼的地方，生病了去找荷尔塔·欧勃霍泽？除非你想死得更快点。  
但真红最后还是去了医院，罗真家的大小姐头晕目眩地站在诊疗室门口，看着里面那个白衣的魔鬼，觉得自己随时会昏过去，无论是因为高烧还是因为别的什么。  
出乎意料的是她拿到了退烧药，甚至还被特许暂停劳动三天——这简直就是不可思议。

高烧退后真红再也没和雏莓一起劳动过，她被调到水银灯手下干一些不那么吃力的活，只是终日呆在厨房里洗洗刷刷而已，有时候她半跪在地板上徒劳地擦拭那些其实早已闪闪发光的木板时会看见水银灯走过自己的身边，尽管她们还是一句话都没说过。  
当然不能对话，日耳曼民/族血液里流淌着对规则的服从，而水银灯知道的规则就是不要和犹太人说话。  
而真红始终没找到一个合法的表情来面对她。  
她始终记得在一九二六的早春，她沉浸在新出世的矩阵力学中，从慕尼黑前往哥本哈根求学，在研究所的大门前遇到那个银发璀璨得如同星星组成的瀑布的女孩，微微仰头和玻尔先生讲话，酒红的瞳孔中同时闪烁着智慧和野心，她犹豫了很久终于走上前打招呼，不是对玻尔先生而是对那个不知名的女孩：“你叫什么名字？”  
“从‘你叫什么名字开始，后来有了一切。’”梵高这样说过。  
所以从那一句话开始，有了一切。  
她们是研究所里最年轻的两人，年轻到玻尔甚至有点怀疑她们的资格，但她们一起见证了很多东西——薛定谔提出波动力学，海森堡因此坐立不安与其针锋相对，玻尔的互补原理清晰地解释了波粒二象性，海森堡阐明了测不准原理……她们一同被卷入那个黄金年代，有幸目睹那一次次的争论、沉思、灵感闪现时的奋笔疾书……  
真红意识到自己已经与理论物理分开得太久了。冗杂的事物充斥头脑，占据了思考的全部空间。  
而所有那些事件中，都能找到一个微弱的银色身影，交叠成自己熟悉的模样。  
水银灯。读这个名字时到底该用怎样的语气，真红一无所知。

一九四二年六月。  
水银灯的婚礼。  
从周围佣人们的谈话中她拼凑出一个彬彬有礼的德国军/官形象，空军上校，一表人才忠心爱/国，最后得出的结论无非是发展空间很大之类无聊的东西。  
不怎么像是水银灯会喜欢的类型。虽然在真红的印象中水银灯似乎没什么喜欢的类型，在哥本哈根的那段时间她最多的是和自己呆在一起，但真红没来由地觉得水银灯应该嫁个物理学家。  
或许应该有着一头金发，还有澄澈的冰蓝色瞳孔。  
同时真红觉得自己能想到这些乱七八糟的东西真是讽刺。那已经是个和自己毫无瓜葛的人了。  
说起来水银灯对真红也算是仁至义尽了，她大致能猜得出水银灯曾经和医院交代过要是自己去拿药那就好好对待自己，甚至还把自己调到这种惹起其他人羡慕甚至嫉恨的地方，不必担心由于过量的劳动而死去。  
该感谢她么？  
该死的真疲惫，真红瘫坐在地板上，倚着墙壁空洞地看向远方。  
真累啊。不知道是为什么。

晚上是理所当然的狂欢，真红毫不怀疑凭水银灯家族的能力她的婚礼该有多盛大。  
或许该替她高兴，可现在只有没来由的灰色的疲惫。  
一双锃亮的军靴停在她面前。  
视线上移，最后真红发现自己在和一双红宝石一样的眸子对视着。  
她低下头，有气无力地晃晃手中的抹布，不想解释什么，反正水银灯也不会把自己怎样，一直以来兢兢业业地重复清洁也只是自己微妙的心理使然。  
“真红。”她几乎要怀疑自己的耳朵了，再抬起头的时候看到水银灯走到离自己稍远的地方，但仍是看着自己的。  
“你不应该和我说话的。”真红笑了笑，恶意地加了个称呼，“长官。”  
“你不应该这样和我说话的。”银发女人显然是晚会喝多了，面色酡红，“我今天结婚了。”  
很直白的语气，向自己陈述的也是早就了解的事实，并不会像箭一样戳中心脏最柔软的地方。  
“我知道。恭喜啊。”回答得敷衍而漫不经心。  
“我其实不愿意。”她张了张嘴欲言又止，最后低声辩解，“家族的安排。”  
“嗯，我知道。”真不像你，十年前的你一定一脚踩在桌子上长发飞扬目光灼灼对自家老头子说不。  
水银灯沉默了，她没有坐下来，一直用一个多少有点压迫感的姿势俯视真红，但真红懒懒散散地知道这招对自己不起作用，她依旧坐在地板上，坚持着一些毫无必要的坚持。  
“他怎么样？”最后还是真红打破了横亘在两人之间连绵不绝的沉默。  
“对我很好。”答非所问。  
“不久前海森堡交给上面一份报告。”水银灯突然压低声音语速飞快，“铀计划由于技术原因在短时间内难以产出任何实际的结果。事实上……”她停顿片刻，环顾四周，又飞速地说下去，“根据他的计算，我们需要13吨的铀235.”  
真红面无表情地听着这即使是在党/卫/军内部都难以听到的绝密消息，扯动嘴角做出一个笑容：“他是错的。”  
“你怎么可能知道？你两年没碰物理了。海森堡不可能出错。”  
“那好吧，他是对的。我两年没碰物理了，事实上是两年多。”真红慢悠悠地回答，“你来就是为了告诉我这个？”  
“……”有很长一段时间，真红甚至觉得自己在学术问题上都没让水银灯噎住这么长时间过，最后银发女人轻声叹了口气，“我以为有些事情你是能理解的。”  
“你还在相信那些东西？所谓的生存空间？血与火？用铁骑征服一切？”  
“我必须保持对祖/国的忠诚。”水银灯的表情高深莫测，“而且，我真的相信。”  
“那我们无话可说。”  
水银灯向门走去的一瞬间真红觉得自己有点恍惚，于是她叫出那个名字：“水银灯。”  
“什么事？”女人回过头，真红才发现她真漂亮，很好看的精致面容，高挑修长的身材，挑起眉头时满脸倨傲和不耐烦的神色都那么锋芒毕露地漂亮。  
真红看着那张漂亮的面孔停顿片刻：“你喝醉了。新婚快乐。”  
“我没醉。谢谢。”她转身走了，走出那扇门。

这是她们一九四二年唯一一次对话，以前没有过，以后也不会有。  
真红依旧没想出面对水银灯的合法表情，所以她只好一直面无表情。

十一月的时候，水银灯消失在集/中/营所有人的视野中。  
也是从那时起，烟囱里灰色的雪花开始没日没夜地开始席卷，天空触目所及之处都是纷纷扬扬的灰色碎屑。  
本来是负责水银灯居处卫生清洁的真红却依旧留在那里，从各个方面得出的消息全部指向水/银/灯去了苏/联。  
真红这才想起她也是帝/国/空/军的一员⑪，曾经给自己写信时充满了翱翔天空俯视众生的自豪感，后来却由于残存的不忍之心从战场回来。  
她突然想到要是水银灯死了那该怎么办。并非没有这个可能性，她甚至不知道水银灯背后的家族怎么允许她贸然去战场的。  
或许是因为婚礼的缘故吧，毕竟她嫁的也是个军人不是吗。  
自己无需为她担忧，水银灯这种生来就拥有一切的人，有那么多人会不惜一切地让她活下去。  
她才不会死。  
所有人都认定她的生命高于那些丧生于她手的卑贱犹太人嘛。

平淡无奇的一天过去后真红和以往一样回到宿舍，雏莓的眼睛闪闪发光：“真红真红快看有惊喜哦！”她指向狭窄的铁窗外。  
真红抬头，看见一片璀璨的星空。  
“星星啊。”她叹了口气，决定暂时忘记那些星体上会是怎样的荒芜，“真闪亮啊。”  
“深蓝的夜空，银色的星星……”雏莓歪头看着她，“忘了是什么日子吗？”  
“双子座流星雨？”真红觉得自己的脑袋有些疼，她迫不及待地想要休息以应付接下来的一天。  
“你真忘了啊……”雏莓的声音低下去，“你的生日啊。”  
在这个充满死亡的地方，谁会纪念出生这种事呢？  
“我给你准备了礼物哦。”她的语气又雀跃起来，雏莓总有一种活跃气氛的特异功能。  
“是吗？”真红竭力伪装出惊喜的样子，“是什么呢？”  
“花。”雏莓拽出一张纸，真红借着星光看见上面歪歪扭扭的画。  
“没有笔，我用碳条画的。”雏莓笑得一派天真，“所以颜色有点不对，时间也很紧……但是，生日快乐，真红！”  
真红满怀着难以名状的情感看着那张拙劣的简笔画，她知道哪怕给雏莓拨出五分钟的时间都不会画成这样，可以想象她是在怎样胆战心惊的情况下作画的。  
哪怕明天就是死亡，生命依然是值得庆祝的啊……  
她叹了口气，爱惜地将画收起来：“谢谢，我很高兴，真的，收到礼物真是很高兴。”  
⑪误导向，事实上二战时德国国/防/军正/式/军是不收女兵的。

他叫道更甜蜜地和死亡玩吧死亡是从德国来的大师  
他叫道更低沉一些现在拉你们的琴尔后你们就会  
化为烟雾升在空中  
尔后在云彩里你们就有一个坟你们不拥挤

一九四三年，集/中/营的人数在锐增和骤减之间取得一个微妙的动态平衡，每天都有人死去，同样也每天都会有新的人进来，大部分都是来自东欧的战俘。  
水银灯在二月回来，⑫没有缺胳膊少腿没有受伤的迹象，只是脸色更为苍白。  
很久以来真红都习惯了她规律如同钟表的作息时间，每天早晨六点半在凛冽的空气中走过一整个集/中/营，提着她永远充斥着无数文件的公文包，有一辆吉普车在门口固定地等待她，晚上六点半她在准时回来，依旧是提着公文包，指节惨白，面无表情地穿越集/中/营回去。  
据说很多上面的大人物都不喜欢水银灯，但也只是据说而已，真红能接触到的信息少得可怜，虽然相比其他人已经多得令人艳羡了。  
生死攸关的地方，微不足道的信息都是珍宝。  
唯一可以确定的是水银灯回来后工厂的运作似乎没那么紧急了，灰色的碎屑不再那么铺天盖地地飞舞了。

后来真红和雏莓又多了一个舍友，从苏/联被俘虏的姑娘，金丝雀。她的到来带来了很多外面世界的信息。  
“我是苏/联/红/军/的一员。”这个有着灿烂笑容的姑娘说的英语带着浓重的俄国口音，“在斯大林格勒战役中被俘。不过可以确定的是最后的胜利是我们取得的，德/军被我们的严寒冻住了，那帮趾高气昂的德/国/佬，事实上把他们放到我们从小就习惯的冰天雪地就只能束手就擒了。”  
“我们得到的消息还是……德国会取得胜利。”真红犹豫片刻没有用“祖/国”这个词，她不希望自己低声下气地去做一个不承认自己的国家的公民。  
“哈，那纯粹是说谎。”金丝雀挥挥手，“用不了多久我们肯定都会被放出去。真的，德/国也就是虚张声势而已，已经是强弩之末啦。”  
“还有，”她像是突然想起什么一样，“你们两都是搞物理的？”  
真红耸耸肩不置可否，雏莓热切地点头：“是的是的我们都是！真红可厉害了！”  
“那你们可能会感兴趣。”金丝雀笑笑，友好地坐在雏莓身边，“据说在物理界大名鼎鼎的尼尔斯·玻尔……你们知道的吧？”她有点害怕自己的消息对这两个已经形容枯槁的伙伴毫无用场，金丝雀对理论物理一无所知，在战争前她倒是一直试图在音乐界有所作为歌颂自己伟大的祖/国。  
“岂止是知道……”真红倒吸一口冷气，面色凝重得如同黑云压城，“他是我的导师！”  
“哦，那就好。”金丝雀露出一个笑容，“他也离开丹麦了，他逃往瑞典了。”  
真红明显地松了口气：“谢天谢地……要是玻尔先生不幸遭遇什么不测的话……不，光是这样的想法就已经让人毛骨悚然了……你没法想象哥本哈根研究所失去玻尔先生还能做出什么贡献……当然，我们还有泡利还有玻恩还有狄拉克……可是玻尔先生不一样，他是把一切连接起来的人物。他逃离了，谢天谢地，真好，他平安无事吧？”她伸手一把抓住金丝雀的手腕，“玻尔先生没事吧？”  
“据我所知是没有啦。”金丝雀笑得露出一口洁白的牙齿，“他平安到瑞典了。”  
“真红。”一直没有说话的雏莓突然开口，“你刚刚没有提到海森堡。”  
而且你也没提到水银灯。尽管所有人都认为她是个天才。  
真红没有回答。她也不打算回答。

一九四四年。诺曼底登陆。  
形式如金丝雀所言变得十分明朗，幸存的人们中最悲观的都开始产生可以平安活到最后的念头。  
有人开始试图用金钱购买通行证，大多数人都成功了，很显然水银灯的要价并不高，虽然对于绝大多数人而言还是一笔巨款。  
就在一切都开始好转的时候，雏莓得了伤寒。  
在最开始的时候，她们都以为不过是普通的感冒，真红伪装成患病的样子替雏莓去医院拿了点药，但几天过去了，雏莓任何好转的迹象。  
又是几天的剧烈劳动之后，她终于离开了。  
真红记得那天风雨如晦，狂风暴雨中集/中/营的世界是彻底的灰黑色，她和金丝雀守在那个孱弱的女孩身边看着她的呼吸渐渐微弱，直到最后终于彻底解脱了。  
金丝雀的眼泪和外面的雨点一样密密麻麻地砸了下来，她捂住嘴，竭力让自己哭泣的声音不被察觉。  
只是伤寒而已啊。可她就这么死去了。

第二天真红伸手接住一片从天空中飘落的灰屑，她知道这其中有雏莓的骨灰，和着所有的亡灵一起，她去天堂了。  
她把那片灰色的碎屑葬在那朵雏莓很喜欢的白色小花前面，那朵花每年都会从春天开到初冬，雏莓欢欣雀跃地每天都去看一眼，好像这样世界就安详美好了一样。  
现在她真的能去真正安详美好的天堂了，没有无止境的劳动和酷刑，没有狼狗的吠叫声，没有一身黑色制服的魔鬼，天堂里开满白色的小花，从春天到初冬不凋谢。  
已经要胜利了，你却没有坚持到最后。  
“如果我和花只能有一个活下来的话，我希望是它，毕竟它那么美。”  
所以她真的死了。

⑫一九四三年二月，斯大林格勒战役结束，德军战败。双方伤亡约200万人，极其惨烈。习惯上将此次战役视为二战的转折点。

雏莓离开后真红和金丝雀都沉默了不少，金丝雀偶尔会谈及故乡的冰天雪地，深沉绵延的伏尔加河以及荒芜沉重的西伯利亚平原。  
“要是我们都能活着出去的话，”她总是这样说，“我请你喝醇正的伏特加，你会爱上那种味道的，极其凛冽，入口时甚至感到不适，但又澄澈甘冽得难以形容。我还会为你拉小提琴，虽然一直不入流，但雪花漫天飞舞的冬天坐在温暖的炉火旁一边听小提琴华丽的高音一边畅饮伏特加是我青年时代最美好的回忆了。”  
“而我给不了你什么。”真红的回答通常简洁，“我只能带你去看博登湖和阿尔卑斯山，德国其实是很美的地方，但你还没欣赏过它。”  
“或许你还可以给我讲点物理。”  
“这就不了，”真红的笑容有点苦涩，“一切都在飞速发展，就算我真的能够出去，大概也早被时代抛在很远的身后了。”  
谁也不知道外面的战情到底如何，但水银灯的归来带来的缓冲期并没有维持多久，毒/气/室重新没日没夜地运作，一切都充满了溃败在即而穷凶极恶的气息。  
每晚的巡夜都会带走很多人，真红希望她们能熬过这一年，她几乎有一种预感，只要熬过这一年，到一九四五，所有的事情都会好转。  
但十一月的时候，金丝雀终于还是被带走了。  
真红始终深刻地铭记那个晚上，她们和以往一样谈论一些战争过后的事，然后巡夜队走了过来，她们手中的名单长得像是永无止境。  
名字一个个地被念出来，面如死灰的人们没有任何反抗地走过去，迎接最后的归程。  
真红还记得那天晚上星星很亮，明亮璀璨的银白色让人难以忘怀，冬季本来就是亮星最多的季节，就在这个星星熠熠生辉的夜晚很多人被带走了。  
在接近尾声的时候真红松了口气，可就是最后一个名字让她难以置信地睁大眼睛，金丝雀缓慢而驯服地从货架上走了下来，她一步一步地走向那群穿着黑衣的魔鬼，无可救药地滑向深渊。  
真红维持着表面的平静，她的瞳孔放大成惊恐的弧度，眼皮急剧地跳动，但也仅限于此，她必须平静，死亡是每个人的结局。  
金丝雀突然回头望向她，就在她即将走到终点的时候，她回过头，真红从来没见过她笑得那么灿烂那么灼灼其华，她比天上的星星更为璀璨，她缓慢无声地牵起嘴角，这个音乐家留在世界上最后的篇章是一句没有声响的话：“活下去，我的朋友。”  
当她终于消失在夜色中时，有什么温热的液体不受控制地脱离了真红的眼眶，坠落下来。  
活下去，我的朋友。  
就算只剩你一个人，也要去看壮阔的伏尔加河和寥廓的西伯利亚荒原，孤身一人也要去品尝最醇正的俄国伏特加去听最恢宏的音乐会。  
你一定要活下去。

清晨的黑色牛奶我们在夜里喝  
我们在正午喝死亡是一位从德国来的大师  
死亡是一位从德国来的大师他的眼睛是蓝色的  
他用子弹射你他射得很准  
住在那屋子里的男人你的金发玛格丽特  
他派出他的狼狗扑向我们他赠给我们一个空中的坟墓  
他玩着蟒蛇做着美梦死亡是一位从德国来的大师

一九四五年一月一日。  
新的一年或许不是毫无意义，但现在看来它确实如此。  
取得胜利并且活着逃离这个该死的地方——几年前还心存侥幸的愿望如今看来已经不切实际，时间越长心灵也就越麻木。任何人都有可能在解/放的前一天死去。这才是生活最大的玩笑。  
一天结束的时候真红又看见了水银灯，戴着黑纱面容苍白。  
她向自己走过来，面无表情。  
真红定定地看着她，她对于这种苟延残喘的生活有点不耐烦了，如果向长/官翻白眼能让她也进毒气室的话那还这是求之不得，可惜水银灯始终对她维持着特殊照顾——话说回来，如果不是她的特殊照顾的话，真红也不确定自己该死了多少遍了。

“你有时间吗？”水银灯的目光游离几圈之后终于降落到真红身上。  
“哦，当然，长官。”真红似笑非笑地看着她。  
“我丈夫死了。”她和以前一样单刀直入，只是这次她不是命中物理问题的核心而是撕开自己的伤口。  
“我诚挚地感到哀悼，长官。”真红知道自己的语气听上去无比欠揍。  
“没关系，已经有一段时间了……他参加了刺/杀/元/首的活动。”水银灯的语气淡淡的，像是谈论一个与己无关的人。  
真红高高挑起眉毛，有点怀疑自己的耳朵：“你说什么，长官？”  
“你再称我为长官的话我立刻就走。”水银灯同样挑眉，语气冷厉，“战争进行到这个程度连我都看得出来失败已成定局，而且我也意识到这场战争有多荒谬和不人道。”  
“我是不是该庆祝您从对祖/国狂热的爱中清醒过来了？”真红不择手段地想要看自己面前这个女人失控的样子，她应该失控的，她的丈夫参加了这项疯狂的活动，虽然真红至今还很疑惑那人是不是有一头金发和冰蓝的眸子，而她本人，在这个集/中/营担任长官，手上不知沾着多少鲜血，要是她还保持着点在哥本哈根时的理智与情感的话她当然会发疯的。  
“我曾经告诉过你我有迫不得已的理由。”真红不确定水银灯是不是喝醉了，“你觉得我能违抗我的家族？你有罗真家女儿的骄傲，我呢？我有什么？我压下了那么多文件我想尽一切办法延缓这个该死的机构的杀人速度，我周旋在那些军官中间旁敲侧击说你们不是低等血统，我被无数人怀疑上面那些人早就对我产生顾虑了……我做了这些就为了到这里来让你站在受害者的立场喊我一声长官？”她的眼睛红得像是能滴血，真红如愿以偿地看到她失控的样子，毫无风度可言。  
“你？”真红对她的一串怒吼无话可说，最后可有可无地回了一个字。  
“对啊，我！背叛者水银灯！你们的叛徒水银灯！在你们受苦受难的时候我还过得无比滋润！你们是正义的一方而我不是！可是好像非正义者对她祖国的爱就会比你们逊色一样！我是德国的孩子，我别无选择……看见雏莓死的那天你知道我有多难过吗？可是我能做什么？你们所有人以后都能说你们曾经为自由为人道的利益抗争过，而我呢？我永远十恶不赦……”真红看见她的眼中迅速蒙起一层铅灰色的水雾，但又迅速消失殆尽，“可是我也不愿意啊……你知道为了让焚尸炉的运转放慢点我做了怎样的努力吗？多少多少文件都被我压下去，又有多少多少人以微不足道的代价就被我放出去……”  
“微不足道的代价？正常人能承受那种代价吗？是的，你在接受你良心的煎熬，可是我不会因此原谅你，绝对不会，你没有亲身经历过，你不可能知道我们经历的长夜是怎样的黑暗，你不会懂，你为那些矫揉造作无关紧要的事情感到煎熬的同时，在这里的每个人是真切地每天都面对生死抉择！”  
“我就知道不该对你说这些的……”随着真红被煽动起来的情绪水银灯反而渐渐冷静下来，“来吧，跟我走吧，夜已经深了，我带你走。”她弯腰向真红伸出手。  
“去哪儿？”真红看了她一眼，眼神警惕得像小鹿。  
“带你出去。你不是一直想要自由的吗？我带你出去。”她像是下定决心一样，深吸一口气，一把拉住真红，“跟我走。”

真红恍恍惚惚地看着那个快步走在自己面前的银色身影，她突然意识到不仅是自己，水银灯在这场战争中也急剧瘦削下来，她的背影憔悴得像是一片枯叶，但依然是她熟悉的那种步伐，有条不紊从容不迫的样子，下巴微微扬成一个骄傲的弧度，她们穿梭在哥本哈根研究所的走廊时水银灯就一直是这种姿势。  
这种姿势让她不由自主地跟在水银灯身后，她不知道这个人自己是否能信得过，但她毫无保留地信赖这种姿势。  
“听着，”水银灯一路走一路压低声音对她说，但就是没有回头看她一眼，“听着真红，我不管你有没有原谅我，我也不管在你眼中我究竟是怎样的形象，至少相信我现在告诉你的话。从这儿出来之后一路向北跑，无论后面传来什么声音都不要向后看，沿着铁路一路向北，然后去美国，玻尔先生在那儿，你是他得意的学生，他不会对你置之不理……如果找不到玻尔先生的话你还能找泡利先生……你知道的，反正你总能在美国找到能帮助你的人，爱因斯坦也在那儿……”由于飞快的语速她的声音多少有点颤抖，但她还是接着说下去了，“如果，不幸中的不幸，你不能去美国，那就去找普朗克先生⑬，他值得信赖……”  
她们来到铁栅栏前，水银灯指着下面的一个缺口：“我要说的只有这些了……快逃！现在就逃！”  
真红深深看了她一眼，弯下腰钻了出去，就像她说的那样一路狂奔。  
一路向北。  
沿途的铁轨旁布满细碎的石子，很快扎得她的脚鲜血淋漓，极度的营养不良让她的肌肉几乎无法支撑这样的剧烈运动，大口大口地呼着气还是觉得缺氧濒临窒息，身上黑白条纹的衣服被野树的枝桠划成破烂的布条，但真红还在奔跑，一路向北。  
不要停，无论听见什么声音都不要停。  
最终真红还是停了下来，她的喉咙里充斥着血腥味，但这不是停下来的理由。  
大概离集/中/营足够远了吧。

她环顾着周围陌生的景色，夜间的空气寒冷而凛冽，铁路依旧无限向北延伸，真红定在原地，将远处的灯火定格在视野中，快要干涸的泪腺里终于再次润湿了。  
自由啊。  
终于自由了啊。

⑬普朗克是量子论的创始人，二战时以保护科学家出名，遭到当局的仇恨。

真红没有找到玻尔先生，她当时还不知道军方绝密的曼哈顿计划，但她也没有不幸到不得不继续留在德国境内，她成功到达大西洋对面的国度，得到了什么人权组织的帮助——可笑的是真红始终记得水银灯却忘了自己恩人的名字。  
后来真红很容易地在安定下来，利用她与生俱来的聪明与在哥本哈根时获取的知识，她几乎不费吹灰之力就在纽约一所不算太知名但学术氛围好歹不错的大学取得了讲师资格。  
校园里有一处蔷薇园⑭，黄昏的时候真红热爱坐在那儿看落日，捧着一杯有点凉的红茶，目光渺远地看着夕阳缓缓下沉时她会感到曾经经历的那些黑暗只是南柯一梦，从来与己无关。  
唯一能清楚记得的也只是在哥本哈根时和水银灯共度的时光，她们面前都摊着厚厚的草稿本，水银灯的手边放着养乐多，她还一如既往地坚持自己对红茶的偏爱，偶尔两人抬头就一个问题讨论上几个小时。  
战争对大洋彼岸的美国似乎毫无影响，可能因为没有本土战场，尽管美/军也被卷入这场空前的战争但纽约还是世人印象中的样子，流光溢彩灯红柳绿，这座城市的面貌日新月异，但永恒的是在全世界屈指可数的现代化程度。光鲜繁华得能让人忘记战争还在进行。

一九四五年四月，苏/军攻克柏林。  
真红恍然想起金丝雀，要是她还活着能看到这一天的话，大概会兴奋地扯着自己用一口柔和的俄语与那些士兵交谈，然后真能带自己去伏尔加河边喝最醇正的俄国伏特加……  
只是几个月前的事情，想起来却恍如隔世。  
她有点担心水银灯的安危，也仅仅是有点而已，不管怎么说最后赋予自己自由的是她，虽然剥夺自己自由的也是她和她的同僚们。  
水银灯是个绝顶聪明的女人，她能在战争年代一路顺风顺水军衔节节攀升，那就没有理由她会被俘虏去甚至因此而死亡，真红对此有着没来由的坚定。

一九四五年五月九日，德国投降。  
在家听收音机时真红重重地叹了口气，走出学校宿舍到蔷薇园转了一圈。  
一切都结束了，长久的抗争和痛苦，最后换取了沾满鲜血的胜利。  
所谓胜利是用无数人的生命堆砌的，那也像是个再残忍不过的讽刺。  
但有些东西真实地存留着，出现在她睡梦中的黑色狼狗的吠叫声、集中营终日飘洒的灰色雪花、骨瘦如柴面黄肌瘦的囚徒、随时可能被带走的恐惧……  
都是些深入骨髓的记忆。  
还有水银灯。有着清冷的银色长发的女人。穿着灰色的制服牵着狼狗，提着公文包走得面无表情，压下无数文件试图让她们的生命留存得久些，却又切切实实地参与了杀人的过程。  
真红已经三十五岁了，足够漂亮，始终单身，追求者不断却从来都是拒绝，传闻中她多少有点孤僻而难以接近。  
“你还在坚持着什么？”她听见自己问自己的声音。  
“毫无必要。”她又听见自己回答的声音。

一九四五年八月六日，“小男孩”投掷在了日本广岛。  
一九四五年八月九日，“胖子"投掷在了日本长崎。  
片刻的狂欢后是彻骨的哀痛，所有人都能见证原/子/弹带来的伤害，巨大的蘑菇云背后是哀鸿遍野。  
“现在我变成了死亡，世界的破坏者。”很久很久以后，这句话成了奥本海默⑮的墓志铭。  
看着非正义一方的人/民化为灰烬并不比正义一方的人/民受苦更给人安慰感。  
真红再次想起了水银灯，她不知道她现在在哪儿，她希望她没有愚蠢到逃到日本。

一九四五年一月一日的那个晚上，确实成了她们的最后一面。  
⑭lz从未查询过纽约是不是有哪所大学有蔷薇园……所以要是没有的话，就当lz口胡好了……  
⑮原子弹之父，战后他始终没能从负罪感中走出，并且遭遇悲惨

你的金色头发玛格丽特  
你的灰色头发苏拉米斯

一九五八年，泡利去世。  
一九六二年，玻尔去世。  
一九七六年，海森堡去世。  
一九八四年，狄拉克去世。  
从中年到垂垂老矣，真红参加了每一场葬礼。  
她永远呆在人群的边缘，垂着头聆听那些哀悼的语言，在葬礼结束后点燃一支蜡烛。  
一个时代的终结。不幸的是她却是那个见证人。  
唯独在海森堡的葬礼上真红落了泪，他留在物理学史上的印象永远是那个日出时分为物理学带来黎明的大男孩，但更多的人们会记得一九四一年他和玻尔的谈话，记得他在战争时是怎样站在德国这边试图为希/特/勒造出原子弹，记得他几十年来徒劳无力的辩解说自己是身不由己。  
谁会相信历史的罪人的辩解？哪怕最后造出原子弹的不是他。  
可是真红分明想起另一个历史的罪人，她的瞳孔狰狞得像是要滴血，歇斯底里地向自己大吼“我永远十恶不赦”，却在最疯狂的屠杀开始时放自己逃出牢笼。

一九九八年，迈克·弗雷恩创作了《哥本哈根》的剧本。  
真红去伦敦看了首演，她坐在皇家国立剧院的座位上看那三个魂灵的对话。  
真红已经老了，老得她觉得自己差不多应该死去了，同时代的人几乎都已经驾鹤西去，她始终不明白自己怎么还固执顽强地活在这个并没有太多留恋的世界。  
但即便如此这场话剧她还是从头到尾地看完了，穿着不符合她年龄的红色长裙，背挺得笔直，全神贯注地看着上演的一切。  
“1949 年 , 当我去美国时 , 许多物理学家居然都不屑与我握手。那些造过原子弹的手不愿碰我的手。”  
“在这个存活着20亿人口的世界上,我是这个背负着无法承载的重任的人。”  
“ 是的，是这样的，人们总是错误的认为弱小国家的国民爱国心少些，总是错误的认为处在非正义一方的国家的百姓们会不那么热爱他们的国家，但是那也是他们的祖国啊，那也是他们的土地，他们的母亲啊！”  
舞台上的海森堡声嘶力竭，舞台下的真红潸然泪下。  
那也是他们的祖国啊，那也是他们的土地，他们的母亲啊！

“女士，女士。”散场后坐在她身边的老妇人捅捅她的肩，“容我唐突，您是不是也经历过二战？”  
“是的。”已经很年迈的真红回答她，那个老妇人头发全都变成了银白色，鎏金的瞳孔里似乎也有眼泪，你很容易地就能联想到年轻时她是多么的风华绝代。  
“您是……德国这边的吗？”  
“不，我曾经是她们的俘虏。”真红预感到她有什么事要向自己倾诉。  
“那么，我向您道歉，我叫雪华绮晶，曾经是党/卫/军的一员……非常抱歉您曾经受到的伤害。”  
“您是党/卫/军的一员？”真红望着她，冰蓝色的瞳孔已经不像年轻时那般闪闪发光了，“也许您曾经听说过一个人，虽然她是国/防/军……”她并没有报太大希望，“您听说过水银灯吗？”  
“您说水银灯？”雪华绮晶同样看着她，语调异常柔和，“一九四五年她就已经去世了，愿上帝保佑她，她当时是在内部被处决的，理由是延误工作进程，当然不仅仅是这样，由于她延误的工作进程就已经有成千上万的犹太人得以坚持到胜利，并且她与犹太人私交过密，尤其是一个叫真红的犹太女人，上面的那些人甚至怀疑她是不是同性恋者，一九四五年她把真红放走了……最后，即使是她的家庭也保护不了她了，她被判处为叛/国/罪/。”她深深地叹了口气，“那个时候她是叛徒，可现在想起来，她才是我们这群魔鬼中保持着人性的人啊。”  
当你的祖/国被独/裁所统治，‘叛/国/罪’是对你最荣耀的评判。  
真红手脚冰凉地坐在座位上，泪水簌簌流淌。  
“您怎么了？”雪华绮晶关心地问她，“您当时也是由于水银灯才活下来的吗？”  
真红擦了擦眼泪，尽量礼貌温和地回答她：“是的，我是由于她才活下来的。”  
而她，是因为我才死去的。

“对了，我还想请问您，”在快要离开时，真红叫住雪华绮晶，“她的丈夫……您知道是什么人吗？”  
“曾经是物理学家，一头金发，冰蓝的瞳孔。”  
灯光全部暗下来了，雪华绮晶也离开了，真红坐在空荡荡的剧院里凝视着黑暗，冰蓝的瞳孔慢慢暗了下去。

二零零零年。真红去世。  
这是个无关紧要的人的死亡，她曾经被认为有望成为第二个玛丽·斯可沃多夫斯卡·居里，但她的一生籍籍无名，直到最后她没有做出与她的智慧相配的贡献。  
她的学生依然去参加了她的葬礼，他们保持了对这个教授的尊重，并按照她的遗嘱将墓志铭刻在墓碑上。  
“现在我又能去见你了，一切又都好起来了……水银灯。”  
End

后记：  
我自己都难以想象我没有弃坑！我竟然没有弃坑！  
开始写这篇文的动机就是……整个高三都被哥本哈根派物理学家萌得要死要活，别问我为什么是个文科生我也不知道（捂脸）可能因为我也喜欢保罗·策兰吧嘤嘤……  
好吧说正事，我一直站在非常反战的立场上，战/争是人类可以做出的无数蠢事里最蠢的一项，它伤害了太多人，包括一些人类中最杰出的人。无论是正义还是非正义，在一场战争中最不幸的永远是作为个体的人。  
很难过没有把二战和物理学家结合得很好，尽管我是那么地喜欢那些有血有肉的人们……毒舌役的天才泡利，温和却偶尔莫名固执的玻尔，因为二战时期的作为一直饱受争议但其实只是个阳光大男孩的海森堡，当然，当然还有我最喜欢的狄拉克……什么？你以为我最喜欢的是小海？然而并不，我最喜欢的当然是那个有自闭倾向的沉默寡言的狄拉克，还有杨振宁对他的评价，“秋水文章不染尘”，简直太美。  
但我必须承认，所有这些人当中，最让我觉得惋惜遗憾心疼的还是海森堡，现在的史学家倾向于认为他当时并没有有意破坏德国的铀计划，只是他不具备造出原子弹的能力……但谁知道呢？斯人已矣，他被迫卷入那段历史，被迫担当那个角色，他是德意志出品的标准好学生，他曾经坚持教授“犹太物理学”，但他也曾经参与铀计划……他只是个普通人，有血有肉，黑白不分明。  
于是水银灯的身上很明显地有了海森堡的影子，她同样深爱她的祖国，但她又从来不同于元首对犹太人非人道的屠杀，所以她那么矛盾地成了集/中/营的长官，却又刻意延误工作进度。  
如果非要问水银灯对真红的情感的话……我实在难以回答，严格意义上真红并非她“喜欢的人”，而是连接她与那个光明美好的旧世界的最后一人，是因为她（或者说他们）的作为而受害的人，是她在那个黑暗世界里为数不多的救赎。  
她放了真红的那一刻，水银灯这个人物才终于得到解脱。  
全文共20264字，谢谢各位的阅读。


End file.
